poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Airachnid Betrays the Dazzlings
This is how Airachnid betrays the Dazzlings goes in Battle of the Machine Robos. Airachnid: I would love to give you three your powers back, but unfortunately, I can't. Sonata Dusk: What? Aria Blaze: What? Adagio Dazzle: Why you won't give us our powers back, Airachnid? Airachnid: I only pretended to promise you your powers back and wanted them for my own purposes. her own Siren Pendant Evil Ryan: Wow, you made your own pendent just like the other three I made for me, Bertram and Evil Anna. Coughs Megatron: Very impressive, Airachnid. goes over to a computer and opens the Spacebridge. Three robots step through Heli Robo: Hi. I'm Heli Robo and these are my sisters, Military Robo and Stealth Robo. Adagio Dazzle: I'm Adagio Dazzle and those two are Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze. We are the Dazzlings. Sirens banished from Equestria. Stealth Robo: We are a race of robots from Cybertron. Military Robo: But you can call us Machine Robos. Airachnid: These three robots will aid us in our conquest. Adagio Dazzle: Impressive. Twivine: Most impressive. Airachnid: Okay, Machine Robos. I want you to find a Train-Prime named OpThomas and drain his memories. Heli Robo: We would be honored to do so. Evil Ryan: But, first. Can you three robots show us your abilities? Coughs Machine Robos show off their abilities Evil Ryan:his hands Bravo! Bravo! Megatron: Wow, they're good. Heli Robo: Come on, girls. Let's go find that Train-Prime and drain his memories. Machine Robos step through the open Groundbridge Bertram T. Monkey: Do you think the Machine Robos are good, Aria? Aria Blaze: Yes, Bertram. I think they are. Evil Ryan: With the Machine Robos, we will have a chance against OpThomas' friends. Sonata Dusk: How can Cybertronians like them have Siren abilities? Bertram T. Monkey: I'm pretty sure that those three robots got gems on their chests like those pendants. Sonata his Siren Pendant. It's like those pendants the Dazzlings wear, but the gem is purple Sonata Dusk: Okay. I have no idea why your pendant is purple. Bertram T. Monkey: It fits my personality with Aria Blaze. Aria Blaze: But the pendant looks like it was forged from Dark Energon. Bertram T. Monkey: Actually, Aria. That pedant along with Evil Ryan's and Evil Anna's pendants are forged from gems from Crash Bandicoot's world. Aria Blaze: Oh. Adagio Dazzle: How does it work? Evil Ryan: Now I'll tell you, Adagio.Coughs Those pendants allow me, Evil Anna and Bertram the ability to feed off negative energy and control people with our singing.Adagio his Siren pendant.It's like those pendants the Dazzlings wear, but the gem is orange C'mon Evil Anna. Show her your pendant. Evil Anna: Ta-da! Adagio her Siren pendant. It's like those pendants the Dazzlings wear, but the gem is blue Adagio Dazzle: Whoa! Sonata Dusk: Amazing! Aria Blaze: Wow! Bertram T. Monkey: Yeah, wow. Sonata Dusk: Can you demonstrate your singing for us? Evil Ryan: Ok, Sonata. on his Siren pendant C'mon Bertram and Evil Anna. I think this calls for a song. Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahhh! Bertram T. Monkey: Right, Evil Ryan. on his Siren pendant Ah, ahhh-ahhh, ahhh-ahhh! Evil Anna: Let's sing Battle of the Bands from the Dazzlings' Rainbow Rocks Movie. on her Siren pendant song Battle of the Bands starts playing Evil Ryan: We heard you want to get together!~ We heard you want to rock this school~ We thought of something that is better~ Something that changes all the rules~ Why pretend we're all the same~ When some of us shine brighter?~ Evil Anna and Bertram T. Monkey: Shine brighter~ Evil Ryan: Here's a chance to find your flame~ Are you a loser or a fighter?~ Evil Ryan, Evil Anna and Bertram T. Monkey: Me and you, you and me~ Why don't we see who is better?~ We don't have to be one in the same thing~ Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition~ Are you afraid of failing the audition?~ Evil Ryan: You're a star and you should know it~ Yeah, you rise above the rest~ It doesn't matter who you hurt~ If you're just proving you're the best~ Evil Ryan, Bertram T. Monkey and Evil Anna: Ah, ahh-ahhh~ Battle! You wanna win it~ Let's have a battle, battle of the bands~ Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it~ Let's have a battle, battle, battle~ Battle of the bands~ Battle!~ Sonata Dusk: I could beat you! Evil Ryan, Bertram T. Monkey and Evil Anna: Battle!~ Kaos: Ha! You wish. Evil Ryan, Bertram T. Monkey and Evil Anna: Battle!~ Twivine: I so want this. Evil Ryan, Bertram T. Monkey and Evil Anna: Battle!~ Breakdown: Not if I get it first! Evil Ryan, Bertram T. Monkey, Evil Anna and the rest of the villains: Me and you, you and me!~ Why don't we see who is better?~ We don't have to be one in the same thing~ Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?~ Kaos and Twivine: I'm going out and winning the audition~ Diesel 10, Evil Anna and Breakdown: Battle! We wanna win it~ Megatron, Soundwave, Bertram T. Monkey and Starscream: Let's have a battle, battle of the bands~ Shockwave, Evil Ryan and Sunset Shimmer (Opposite): Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it~ Dreadwing, Thundercracker, Dr. Neo Cortex, Evil Ryan, Bertram T. Monkey and Evil Anna: Let's have a battle, battle, battle~ Battle of the bands~ the other villains argue, Evil Ryan, Bertram and Evil Anna smile at their handy work Evil Ryan: Nice job, guys. Bertram T. Monkey: Yeah, we did well like the Dazzlings. Evil Anna: Airachnid won't be too happy though. Evil Ryan: She won't notice that the villains are under our spell, Evil Anna. Let's use our pendants to absorb the negative energy. Bertram T. Monkey: Ok. pendants glow as the negative energy is absorbed Evil Ryan: Oh yeah, that's more like it. Bertram T. Monkey: But what can we do to stop Airachnid from finding out what we've been up to? Evil Ryan: I've got an idea. Just follow my lead. Evil Anna: Righty-o, Evil Ryan. Bertram T. Monkey: So what's the plan? Evil Ryan: We'll follow Airachnid and see what she's up to. Evil Anna: And then what? Evil Ryan: And then, we'll tell her that we are training the villains for a battle against Ryan F-Freeman and his friends. Bertram T. Monkey: And then? Evil Ryan: We hypnotize her with our singing. Bertram T. Monkey: Ok. Let's go. three head off into the night Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan